


Nights with You

by butler_pate



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, and then SOCK GETS PREGS!!!!, and then they have a child or something, sock and jonathan do the SEX, this was done as a joke pls dont kill me omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 22:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3185831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butler_pate/pseuds/butler_pate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sEX!!!! drGS!!!!! illEGITAMATE CHILDDREN!!!!! reAd it all HERE!!! in: NIGHTS WITH YOU!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nights with You

**Author's Note:**

> this was a collaborative effort between 01110011ock, 01101010on, butler-pate (me), and Nabi-Doki. This is not meant to be taken seriously at all, so please DONT. we all had a grand ole time.
> 
> It's here on tumblr: http://01101010on.tumblr.com/post/108339396177/nsfw-sockathan-fanfic-under-the-cut-title-night

☭WARNING: contains Yaoi and HARCORE LEMON. also aswhole removal. DOn;t like don;t read!!!!!! no flaming!!!!!! THnak you to my plaotnic datemate SOCKIE for spellchecking this!!!!!! LOve ya!!!!!! ;****** :3c  
nya!! rawr!! XDDDD

AN: hello!!!! well this is a collaboartive effort brough tot you by 01110011ock, 01101010on, butler-pate, and nabi-doki!!!! 

 

j

onathan sat down and touch sok dong. "u gay" sock said. "ya " jonathan said. than they did a sex.

do one whole entire sex

the biggest sex since the Big Bang

they did the frick  
then the frack  
then the whick-wack diddly-dack patty-wack bio feedback tic-tac crack-smack diddly do

 

HUGE SEX 

bIGEGSST SEX EVER like gee willikerS! that’s a big sex!

 

\----------------------------ßßß------------------------  
☭SOCK POV☭

“Jo-jonathan-kun!” Sock blooshed.

“Yes, Sock?” Jonathan replied. His voice was DEEP and MANLY like a BIG MANLY SEME and also he had a SECKS PACK (AN: haha get IT)

“Jo-JOnathan-kun-smama-☭sempai...yOU NEVE RUSED A CONDOM!!☭!!! NOW IM PREGBANT!!!!!!!!!”

Jonathan looked at me. he was so sCHOPOPKCED!!!!!

“u cant be prEGNA T☭N???? ur boYyyy????"

sook cried tears of happniens  
"ur gonna be daddy jon."i-im goign to be a DADDY??” he said, te aring up manily.

“Yes!!!” i said, uke tears of happiness shining in my eyes like diamonds or something id☭fk. (AN: do i look like a minerlogogist christ)

 

“but u can still call me daddy too.” jon said

Tehn we HUGGED, and KISSED, and he took off my   
asswhole and then we had ☭SEX hardcore assplay (AN: tHIS IS NOT VANILA!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS HARDCORW!!!!!) Then he scream at sock’s ass :V ...w

\-----------------------------xXX☭-----------

5 years later.... :y

☭Jonathan POV☭

“Papap!!!!! Daddddeeedrrr!!!!!” cried our chid- Gordon Akirta Squartstar Deimentia ☭ Ravenyee Vampire Volfemort Hargrid Freeman Sowa-fucking-chowski combs was his name, or gordon for short. He had hURTT HISS KNEW!!!!!!

“phh no childd!!! GOrdon!!!! ognhon!!!!!” my LOVER scramed. Sok was terrified for his poor child!!!! (A/N: yes thye r gay lovers.. dont hate!!! ;0)

Sock qwuickkly bandaged rthe child’s wound, even tyhoufgh he was still a demon and not corporeal.

Jonathan ewas suddenly hit by how HOT his boyfirend was. HE QUICJLY SWEPT SOCK AWAY AND THEY HAD THE SEX IN THE WOODS AWAY FORM THEIR CHILD. and it was REALLY HOT and KINKY woW_FUCKING_WIE!!!!!!!

☭ edn ☭  
FIN

AN: 01110011ock: I can’t believe i ate the whole thing(believe it)

Ainsley/Ian (butler-pate): h oly SHITam. i am so fucking bhappy with how this cam eout christ. i will probably do fanart for this BUT NONLY IF THIS GETS 10 GOD REVIOUWS!!!!!!!!! (kidding im goign to do it anywasy omg)

I will take full credit for suggesting the idea if you have to kick someone out, let it be me. 

ill snek back in though

01101010on: I’m sorry Erica please forgive me I’m a simple man, full of regret.

sockie (nabi-doki):: om gmgm this cme a out so good!!! we spent so logn trhjng to make ssure its prefect. I trie d my bste to find any mistakes!!!! like and review or gtfo!!!!!!!! ;*****


End file.
